Saved By The Pager
by SSAmolloy7
Summary: Ever since that kiss they shared during the storm, they haven't been able to keep their hands off each other. So when Jo pages Alex to meet her in one of the on call rooms, he can't help but smile. Just something cute for Jolex shippers.


**How amazing was the finale for us Jolex shippers? I've been rooting for them from day 1! I still can't over it... Anyways, this is just a small fluffy one shot for the pair. It's set roughly a week or so after the storm. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Writing up reports weren't the most exciting part of the job. Yeah, they were important, but why couldn't he just get one of the interns to do it for him? He'd rather spend that time helping a sick kid, heck he'd be willing to teach some of the interns…anything but this. They always took up so much time.

"Karev" he heard someone call from behind. He stayed leaning against the counter writing. "I heard the surgery went successful for Tommy" Arizona said as she leaned on the surface beside him.

"Yeah, the kid finally gets to go home and live a normal life in a couple days."

"That's great news! Let me know when he wakes up?" the blonde asked him

"Sure" he simply answered, not looking up from the paper. The sound of his pager beeping grabbed his attention. He put the pen down and pulled the device out of his pocket.

"Everything okay?" Arizona asked, a bit of worry in her voice.

"Yeah, it's nothing" he assured her. He wasn't going to tell her that his girlfriend was asking him to meet up.

"Alright…well I'll be around if you need a hand with anything" she added, and then pushed away from her spot and then disappeared down a hallway.

He closed the file, put the pen and pager back in his pocket, and then went in search of his princess.

* * *

When he found the on call room, he knocked on the door before pushing the handle down. "Jo?" announcing his presence.

But before he had the door open, he was suddenly being pulled in by the front of his scrubs and the next pushed back until his back hit the, now closed, door.

"Finally" he heard her croak just as her soft, but eager, lips crashed onto his, her arms wrapping around his neck and her body pressing up against his. He heard her breathe in just as she cupped his stubbled jaw with one of her hands. "What took you so long?" she asked him against his lips.

"Does it matter?" he answered as he pushed off from the door and pecked her lips

"Guess not" she mumbled between pecks, making quick work of ridding his lab coat.

Alex rested his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him, but at the same time backed them towards the bed.

Ever since that night of the storm, their relationship grew with every passing day. Most evenings they'd meet in the lobby of the hospital, or the locker room, or at Joe's bar across the street and then head home together. And of course, the friendship was still there. That bond hadn't been pushed aside or forgotten about since he professed his love to her. Sure they'd sneak kisses in here and there at home and at work, sometimes meet like this for a make out session in an on call room, but that was it. They agreed to take it slow. But every day that went by, and every kiss (short and sweet or long and lustful) made it harder and harder to say no to ripping each other's clothes off.

When Jo could feel the edge of the mattress hit the back of her knees, she laughed and pulled him down with her. Her hands grasped the material of his shirt on either side of his waist, and felt his either tangling in her brown hair or cupping her face and running his thumb across her cheek.

Alex buried his face in her neck, trailing his lips from the base of her throat to the rim of her ear. He breathed in her scent. It had such an effect on him. It intoxicated him.

As for Jo, her self-control was slowly being chipped away with every kiss and touch. Their breathing was becoming heavy, filling the quiet room. She was about to pull him back to her until he found her pulse point, lightly sucking and nibbling it, which had her craving more of him.

Alex brought his mouth back to hers, returning the desire she had shown towards him at the start. His hand trailed down the side of her body, but stopped when he reached her waist, not wanting to wander into the danger zone and rush her into doing something she wasn't ready for. He could feel her fingers tug on his hair, and when her tongue ran along his bottom lip, he couldn't help but open his mouth to deepen this kiss. The tip of hers ran along his teeth, exploring his mouth, while his searched for hers.

When he heard her moan, he swallowed it up. Soon hands were leaving the reasonably 'safe zone' and entering the 'take it easy' one.

What happened next surprised him. Jo's fingers grabbed the hem of his scrubs and started tugging it up until she broke away quickly to pull it over his head and then brought her lips back to his. Her hands roamed his bare chest and back while his hesitantly snuck under the bottom of her top. His fingers slowly moving along her flat stomach, raising goose bumps all over her skin. She shifted slightly underneath him so one of his legs lay between hers. The hand that had been tracing circles on her stomach left to clutch the back of her thigh, bringing it up until her leg rested against his waist.

Both of their hearts were beating so fast, breaths becoming laboured quickly, and eyes filled with nothing but lust for the other.

Jo took his hand and guided it back up to the top half of her scrubs, dropping the hint that she wanted him to remove it. He of course wasted no time following her order, and added her shirt to the small pile on the floor. The only thing that was now separating them on top was her bra.

Only a few minutes had passed since he had walked, well had been pulled, through that door, but it felt much longer for the two. They were in their own world right now.

When she rocked her hips against him, Alex couldn't stop the hungry moan from escaping the back of his throat. This was too much. If she didn't stop, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from devouring her. He loved her. He wanted to be with her, but the timing wasn't right yet. His mind told him to stop things now but his body told him the exact opposite.

Thankfully, he was saved by the bell, or rather the sound of a pager going off. He gave her one last kiss before disentangling himself from her and reached over to retrieve it from the floor. Jo let out a breath to try and calm her racing heart while she rested her hand on his side while the other tried to bring some order back to her ruffled hair.

"Looks like you're needed in the pit" he told her and handed her the pager. Another alarm rang out, this time coming from his.

"Must be something big" she said as she scooted out from under him to sit on the edge of the bed while she threw her shirt back on.

"Wanna scrub in if I get a cool surgery?" He asked as she handed him his top

"I wish I could, but I'm on Yang's service today" she told him unenthusiastically, pulling her hair into a ponytail. He sighed. Jo turned her body so she could give him one last kiss, cupping his jaw. "I'll meet you in the lobby after shift?" she asked him and then headed for the door.

"Sounds good." he answered before she gave him one last smile and then exited the on call room.

Alex lay there for one more minute, replaying what had happened in those last few minutes. For the first time in ages, he was truly happy. "God, I love her" he sighed to himself and then got up to leave.

**Let me know what you think in the box below :P This was my first Jolex fic, but i definitely plan on doing more :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
